Pokemon: Bolteru Series- Season 1
by Hades the Facile
Summary: The first of my Pokemon Series. Season One: A young homeless girl develops a relationship with a Seel and they go on an Adventure together and both discover the meaning of Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pokemon Fan Fic so I'm really excited as to how this is going go! This starts in Gringey City, before Ash gets there sop its still depressing and still polluted. Enjoy!**

**-Hades**

Day: Unknown

_Dear Diary, _

_My travels have led me to Gringey City, I haven't seen a single person in this entire place, and its hard to breathe. The air is polluted and very unhealthy, that's probably why I haven't seen single person. And no people equals no food. I haven't eaten in about two days, so even if that's not the longest I've gone without eating I'm starting to feel hunger gnaw at my belly. But I have survived worse than malnutrition. I have managed to find an abandoned factory, so I'll stay here for the night. But I'm leaving as soon as the morning comes, this place smells absolutely awful. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow Diary. Not that I have anyone else to talk to. _

_Signed- Jamie_

With that, Jamie closed her journal and placed it into her ripped and tattered backpack. The moon was her only source of light, and it was a full one this night. Jamie stood up and began walking around the abandoned building. Her footsteps echoed with every step she took. She rounded a corner and a huge broken window revealed the polluted city of Gringey. Although it was dark and desolate, it had a type of beauty, a beauty only a small few could see. But the smell took away from the scenery.

"How can humans let this place become like this?" Jamie spoke aloud. Her swelled with emotion. She felt closer with the world than she did with Humans.

The sky was shrouded in an unhealthy shade of black, the ocean that met the land was covered in a dark sludge, and the roads and streets did not hold a single ounce of life.

"Gol...Golbat..." A voice echoed. Jamie turned on her heels, eyes searching the dark for someone.

"Who's there?" Jamie yelled. She scanned but she could not see anything.

"Golbat...Golbat." the voice said, growing louder. Jamie pulled a flashlight from out her bag and shined it around the room. There was broken glass on the floor, and scattered papers. This place hasn't been inhabited by anyone for quite sometime.

"GOLBAT,GOLBAT,GOLBAT!" The voice grew louder. Jamie faced the flashlight up toward the ceiling. There on the beams of the building, were what looked like a few hundred Golbat.

"AH!" Jamie screamed.

"Golbat,Golbat, Golbat!" the Pokemon screamed. The Golbat began to swoop down as the light hit their eyes. Jamie ran out of the room and down hallways, she had no idea where she was running she just knew she had to run. Golbat swooped and flew straight at Jamies head.

"Ah back off you stupid Golbat!" Jamie screamed as she ran. But they didn't let up, they attacked Jamie all they way until she managed to get out of the door and out into the street. Jamie tripped over the curb and landed face first into the street. She looked up to see the Golbat flying into the night sky. Jamie could feel anger rising in her chest, her face becoming heated with rage.

"You stupid Pokemon!" Jamie yelled. Her voice echoed down the long and empty road. She looked back and forth and realized she was all alone. She looked down the street and could see the main road that leads to Celadon City.

"Well now is a time as any." She said to her self. She adjusted her backpack and began walking.

"Stupid Pokemon, attacking me. I can't stay in a single place without getting run out by Pokemon or people. Being alone is better than being in the company of others. Everyone else stinks!" She yelled. She kicked a small rock out over a bridge she found herself walking over. It landed with a plopping sound into the water.

Jamie couldn't help but look over and see the beach

The sand didn't look inviting, and the water was dark. A strong and vile smell rose to meet her nose. She smack her hand quickly to her nose, covering her nose. She was about to turn and walk away when she noticed a small figure crawling on the ground.

"Hello?" She yelled. Thinking it was a person.

"...Seel..." said a weak voice.

"Are you ok?" She yelled as it grew nearer.

"...Seel...Seel." the voice said once more. As the body grew nearer Jamie realized, it was a Pokemon. Jamie jumped down off of the bridge and ran over to the Pokemon. She finally reached and saw that it was a Seel, covered in sludge.

"Seel..." it said weakly.

"Oh, hang on. I'll get you to a Pokemon Center in no time." Jamie said. She picked up the Seel and set off running toward the Pokemon Center that she remembered seeing on the way into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie ran as fast as she could toward the Pokémon center.

_Why am I doing this? Pokémon aren't my friends why am I saving this stupid worthless thing?_

She stopped mid Stride and looked at the injured Pokemon. The Seels breathing was laboured and slow. It was barely even saying its name anymore.

"...Seel..." it cried out. But Jamie turned away and grunted.

"You're not my responsibility. Its not my fault you're like this." She said. She put the Seel down on the ground, and turned away.

"Seel..." it cried once more. Jamie closed her eyes.

_I can't just leave it here, it'll die if I do. But it's not my problem, the dumb thing probably swallowed some of that gunk in the ocean and got sick...But that's not it fault...hmm. _She looked back down at the ill Pokémon.

"...Seel...Seel..."It whined.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you." Jamie said, and she began to walk away. She stopped when a single drop of rain hit her head. Then it began to rain.

"Seel..." it cried out again. The dirt on the road began to turn into mud and began to surround the Seels body, causing it trouble to beathe.

"Ugh, I'm gonna regret this later." Jamie said out loud before turning and scooping the injured Pokémon up and continuing to run down the road. She ran and ran until she saw the bright lights and the large Pokéball looking building. She burst through the doors, and skidded to a halt.

"Hello?" She yelled. She was met with Silence.

"Is anyone here?" She yelled again.

"Shh, keep your voice down." a voice replied. A tired looking nurse Joy came from the back room.

"I found this injured Seel down on the beach, I think whatever muck is out in the water got into it and is making it sick." Jamie replied. Nurse Joy yawned once more before responding.

"Oh yes, I get this a lot around here. Let me see it." Nurse Joy asked. Jamie handed nurse Joy the Pokémon, and she took it tiredly. She grabbed a small needle and injected it into Seel.

"Your Pokemon was poisoned, but its all fixed up after using an antidote. Be more careful with your Pokémon next time." She said.

"Its not mine. I found it." Jamie said. Nurse Joy handed Jamie back the Seel.

"Well it can't stay here, I'm busy as it is taking care of all these other Pokémon, adding an energized and Healthy would just add to the work load. Why not put it back in the wild?" Nurse Joy suggested before yawning once more and walking back to the room she can from.

"But where can I-" She yelled before closing her mouth. Nurse Joy was gone and Jamie was alone once more. Or so she thought.

"You could try Vermillion City." A voice said from behind. Jamie turned and saw a girl with dark black hair. She had a strange Pokémon sleeping beside her.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Vermillion City, that's where me and my Umbreon are heading, in the morning. We stopped here to rest a bit before heading off to go get some more gym badges. You could come with us if you'd like?" the girl offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't do well with people." Jamie said.

"Then what are you going to do with that Seel?" she asked. Jamie looked down and saw the Seel; it looked back up at her, and smiled.

"Seel!" It said happily.

"Well I was...um" Jamie couldn't think of a response.

"Look I won't take no for an answer. You can come with us, we'll leave in the morning. Names Darmo, Kayla Darmo." The girl said with a smile sticking her hand out for a friendly hand shake. Jamie just stared at it, becoming more awkward than she usually is around people. She nodded then went and sat down. The girl, shuffled her feet before sitting down with her Umbreon.

Jamie held the Seel in her arms. Its tongue hung out like a limp noodle and it smiled its stupid smile.

"Seel!" it said once more. Jamie rolled her eyes. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught Jamies attention. She looked and saw Kayla holding a Pokéball out with her hand.

"It seems to like you so maybe it will go in, make it easier for you too carry." She offered. Jamie glared at her.

"I don't need your help." Jamie snapped. She didn't mean to sound rude but people really made her uncomfortable. She couldn't help it. She placed the Seel in the seat next to her and soon closed her eyes. Before she could slip into a state of unconsciousness the Seel crawled and Curled into her lap.

"Seel." It said before falling asleep.

_Oh its going to be a long night._


End file.
